Cinco Perguntas
by Annizita Malfoy
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE postado! Ela pretende fazer cinco perguntas a ele, mas tem medo das respostas que ele dará. Draco & Ginny
1. Primeira Pergunta

**Título:** Cinco Perguntas  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Virgínia Weasley  
**Inspirador e Ajudante: G**abriel** P**ortilho (namorado da que vos escreve XD).  
**Beta responsável: A**ninhoca (Aninhoca Pirraça pra quem pode. ;p)  
**Sinopse:** Ela pretende fazer cinco perguntas a ele, mas tem medo das respostas que ele dará.

**Dedicatória:****S**r.** G**abriel **P**ortilho,Obrigada por me ajudar e me inspirar sempre. Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado me incentivando e me dando força mesmo não gostando de ler fic's. Obrigada por estar sempre comigo. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim. Você é muito importante pra mim. Você é tudo pra mim. Sem você eu não vivo e por você eu faço tudo. **Eu te amo**** muito**,** muito**,** muito**. Pra **todo o sempre**, meu amor. XDD

**D****isclaimer:** Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando voltava de uma 'viagem'. Pensei melhor na idéia e resolvi passá-la pro papel. Ela era uma short de somente 1 capítulo. Pediram-me pra aumentá-la e sim eu a aumentei. Agora ela terá 5 capítulos.

**N/A¹:** Oiii gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu atendi aos pedidos de vocês. Espero que gostem. :DD

**E não se esqueçam:** Façam uma autora feliz;_ Deixem reviews_! ;DDD

Beijocas coloridas pra vocês.

_Annizita Malfoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Primeira Pergunta**

Draco e Ginny namoravam há bastante tempo. Mas andavam discutindo muito. Ginny esta insegura. Estava triste. Draco tinha mudado. Não era mais como era antes.

Ela queria saber se ele ainda a amava. Ele achava que ela não dava valor a ele. Eles discutiam por coisas ridículas, por coisas bobas na maioria das vezes. Ela não estava mais tão segura. Na verdade ela estava insegura. Estava com medo.

Ela precisava perguntar tudo aquilo pra ele. Ele queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Ela tentava realmente mudar. Ele achava que ela não havia mudado em nada. Ela ficava triste por isso.

Eles estavam no jardim de Hogwarts e mais uma vez tinham discutido por uma coisa boba. Ela estava insegura mais uma vez, estava com medo. Com medo de perdê-lo. Ele estava muito puto com ela.

Ela olhava para o lago. Ele olhava para o castelo. Ela o olhou. Ele se virou pra ela. Ela colocou sua mão no braço dele suavemente, estava receosa. Ele não se moveu. Ela aproximou seu rosto ao dele lentamente. Ele a fitou. Ela o encarou. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos, em silencio.

Ela encostou seu nariz no dele levemente. Ele uniu sua testa na dela. Ela ficou o observando. Ele fechou os olhos lentamente. Ela ficou imóvel, só olhando pros olhos fechados dele. Ele respirou fundo lentamente. Ela fez carinho no nariz dele com o seu próprio. Ele abriu os olhos e logo os fechou novamente.

Ela aproximou seu lábio lentamente do dele. Ele não fez nenhum movimento. Ela encostou os lábios. Ele abriu-os levemente, dando permissão para que ela continuasse. Eles se beijaram lentamente. Estavam receosos. Aquele beijo era carregado de emoção. Cheio de amor, paixão, raiva, tristeza, medo.

Naquele momento ela viu que ele era tudo que ela precisava. Que ele a completava e que mesmo discutindo e brigando, que eles se entendiam. E não precisavam de palavras pra isso. Que mesmo ele estando muito bravo com ela, que ele não deixava de amá-la. Que eles se completavam totalmente. Naquele momento, ela teve a certeza que nunca conseguiria viver sem ele do seu lado.

O beijo que eles haviam dado tinha sido diferente de todos os outros que eles já haviam dado. Nem beijo tinha sido tão carregado de emoções quanto aquele. Mas mesmo assim, Ginny tinha que perguntar, pra ter certeza, tudo aquilo que ela tinha pensado.

Logo após o beijo, Ginny deitou no colo de Draco. Ele deu um leve sorriso pra ela. Ela começou a falar.

- Draco, eu sou importante pra sua vida? – Ela começou, meio receosa pela resposta dele.

- Você mudou a minha vida, Virgínia. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu posso ter mudado e não ser importante para ela. – Ela disse simplesmente. Ele riu levemente.

- Você é a coisa mais importante nela, fique tranqüila. – Ele a respondeu entre risinhos.

- Draco, a gente tem brigado tanto... – Ela disse depois soltou em leve suspiro.

- Eu sei, isso vai parar, amor. Eu te prometo. – Ele disse fazendo carinho nela suavemente.

- Eu estou tão insegura, Draco. Nunca me senti assim. Tenho medo de te perder. De ficar sem você. – Ela disse e se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele.

Ele a abraçou fortemente e beijou a testa da ruiva suavemente.

- Você nunca vai me ver fora da sua vida. – Ele disse segurando o rosto dela levemente e a olhando nos olhos. – Nem que você queira, ruivinha. – Ele piscou pra ela e sorriu.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir também. Olhou-o nos olhos e ficou o admirando por um tempo. Como ele era importante pra ela... Como aquele loiro na sua frente tinha mudado por ela. O loiro tinha feito tudo por ela. Tinha virado sua vida de cabeça pra baixo por ela. Tinha enfrentado seu pai e todas de sua família por ela.

Ela nunca imaginará sentir tudo aquilo por um Malfoy, nunca imaginou que fosse mudar todo o seu futuro, brigar com toda a sua família, enfrentar todos de Hogwarts para ficar com ele. Com um Malfoy.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Eles se aproximaram e de repente estavam namorando. E do nada começaram a brigar e discutir por tudo. Eles sempre voltavam a se falar e ficava tudo bem. Só que sempre ficavam magoados um com o outro. Mas depois desse beijo tão carregado de emoções, ela duvidava que as coisas iam continuar a ser as mesmas de antes. Tudo iria mudar. E ela continuaria a procurar respostas para suas outras perguntas.

Afinal, ela nunca riria deixar de amá-lo. Ele nunca deixaria de amá-la.

_Continua... _

* * *

**N/B:** Annie! Como eu já te disse, PERFEITO! Você tem grande habilidade em romances melados né? Amo eles, assim como amo a sua Ginny. Ui, que lésbico isso soou. Vamos trocar... Assim como amo o seu Draco (porque eu também amo ele.) Beijos para todos e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, em? 

**NA²:**huahuahuhuahuahuahu que bom que você acha isso. Que bom que você gosta dos meus personagens. XDD Tenho habilidade? Que bom que você acha! XDD

**Vamos responder as reviews? SIM! \o/**

My Ginny:

Obrigada. :DD

Há pedidos, eu vou aumentá-la. Já que vocês querem tanto que ela seja maior. Vou atender o pedido de vocês. ;D

Espero que goste da continuação. ;DD

Beijocas Coloridas, linda. ;D

Kalinka Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou. Espero que também goste dos próximos capítulos.

Beijocas coloridas. ;D

Srta SaH

Obrigadaaaa, agora ela não vai ser tão curtinha, mas prometo continuar passando o sentimento deles como antes. Espero que continue gostando. ;DD

Beijocas coloridas, fofa.. ;D

Aninhoca

HUHUAHUHUAHUAHUHUAHUAUHUHAUHAUHHAUHUAHUAHU²

Quem boom que achou. ;p

Beijocas multicoloridas pra você linda! ;DD

* * *

**Idéias da Autora: **

Gente, eu tive uma idéia e quero saber a opinião de vocês!

O que vocês acham da 'Cinco perguntas' virar uma Série? ;x

Por favor, me respondam o que acham nas reviews. ;D

Agradeço desde já:DD

Beijocas coloridas a todos. Espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos. ;D

_Annizita Malfoy._


	2. Segunda Pergunta

**Título:** Cinco Perguntas  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Virgínia Weasley  
**Inspirador e Ajudante: G**abriel** P**ortilho (namorado da que vos escreve XD).  
**Beta responsável: **Esse capítulo não foi Betado. ;x  
**Sinopse:** Ela pretende fazer cinco perguntas a ele, mas tem medo das respostas que ele dará.

**Dedicatória: S**r.** G**abriel **P**ortilho, Obrigada por me ajudar e me inspirar sempre. Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado me incentivando e me dando força mesmo não gostando de ler fic's. Obrigada por estar sempre comigo. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim. Você é muito importante pra mim. Você é tudo pra mim. Sem você eu não vivo e por você eu faço tudo. **Eu te amo muito**,** muito**,** muito**. Pra **todo o sempre**, meu amor. XDD

**Disclaimer:** Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando voltava de uma 'viagem'. Pensei melhor na idéia e resolvi passá-la pro papel. Ela era uma short de somente 1 capítulo. Pediram-me pra aumentá-la e sim eu a aumentei. Agora ela terá 5 capítulos.

**N/A¹:**Oii gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim. :D To sem muito o que escrever aqui na N/A. Então, vamos direto ao capítulo. Nos falamos na N/A².

Annizita Malfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Segunda Pergunta**

- Draco, eu sou importante pra você? – Ela perguntou, quando estavam indo de mãos dadas para o quarto, do loiro, de monitor chefe.

- Virgínia, você não é importante pra mim. – Ele deu uma pausa e ela abaixou a cabeça levemente. Ele percebeu. Logo depois pararam e ele levantou a cabeça da ruiva carinhosamente, a olhou nos olhos e deu um sorriso misterioso. – Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim. E sempre vai ser. – Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos e a ruiva sorriu levemente.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela. Ela continuou a sorrir. Ele sorriu divertido e pegou-a no colo. A ruiva soltou um gritinho agudo. Ele riu gostosamente. Ela nunca tinha visto ele rir assim. Ficava ainda mais lindo assim.

Ele girou-a levemente e carinhosamente. Ela segurou no seu pescoço e de vez em quando soltava gritinhos de medo. Ele podia ver os cabelos ruivos dela balançando graciosamente. O loiro parou de girá-la e ela riu.

O abraçou forte. A observou, ficou admirando-a por alguns instantes. Ela o beijou. Ele correspondeu ao beijo. Um beijo divertido e amoroso.

O loiro a carregou no colo até chegar em seu quarto. Depois a colocou no chão. Ela sorriu e foi pegar algo que estava no criado mudo do garoto. Ele sorriu para ela e se deitou na cama. Deitou-se do lado dele.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Você me conhece bastante bem, Sr. Malfoy. – Ela disse abrindo a embalagem.

- Conheço tão bem, que sei o que você vai querer fazer agora, Srta. Weasley. – Ele disse olhando ela segurar um dos bombons na mão perto de sua boca. Abriu-a lentamente.

- Sabe é? – Ela disse provocante, colocando o chocolate na boca dele levemente. Depois colou seus lábios nos dele.

Draco abriu levemente a boca e começou um beijo lento e carinhoso. Ginny aprofundou um pouco o beijo, tornando-o um beijo amoroso e gostosamente lambuzado. Ele aprofundou mais um pouquinho, deixando o beijo mais gostoso e lambuzado. Ela aprofundou ainda mais. Agora o beijo era apaixonado e ardente.

Eles ficaram se beijando o Maximo que conseguiram. Queriam guardar aquele gosto de paixão ardente e chocolate em suas mentes, não queriam que termina-se.

Eles terminaram o beijo com alguns selinhos. Recuperaram o fôlego rapidamente. Logo depois se olharam e sorriram. Ginny deitou levemente nos braços de Draco. Ele a abraçou amorosamente. Fecharam os olhos e ficaram assim por algum tempo. Sentindo um ao outro, silenciosamente.

Um conhecia muito bem o outro. Bem demais para saber até o que o outro faria. Isso era surpreendente, afinal, eles não estavam juntos há muito tempo. Mas era como se um conhece-se o outro a mais de anos. Eles se entendiam e se completavam.

Agora Ginny sabia que Luna tinha razão. Os opostos se atraem e se completam. E como eles se completavam. Ginny nunca imaginara que um dia estaria assim com um Malfoy. E sabia que Draco também pensava assim. Mas agora tudo que queria e imaginava era ficar sempre com ele. E nunca perdê-lo. Sempre tê-lo ao seu lado. Sempre.

Como era bom tê-la em seus braços. Ele se sentia completo. Ele mudara por ela e tê-la assim, em seus braços era tudo que ele queria pro resto de sua vida. Ele não conseguiria mais viver sem a ruiva em seus braços. Não conseguiria viver sem dizer que a ama todos os dias, em todos os momentos que passassem juntos.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – Ela disse, e foi como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele. Ele sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela suavemente.

- Eu também te amo, Ginny. Te amo muito. – Ele disse a fazendo sorrir e logo depois dar um beijo nele.

- Quero que você esteja sempre em meus braços, amor. – Ele disse e a surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamara de 'amor'. A ruiva sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Também quero sempre estar em seus braços, amor. – Ela disse sorrindo e logo depois o beijou apaixonadamente e calorosamente.

Eles precisavam um do outro. Precisavam sentir tudo aquilo a cada dia juntos. Precisavam, necessitavam das palavras, dos carinhos, do amor, um do outro. Precisavam do toque. Precisavam sentir a paixão que um sentia pelo outro. Não viveriam mais sem aquilo. Não conseguiriam. Não podiam. Não queriam. Eles não viveriam mais longe um do outro. Não mais.

Eles se amavam. Se amavam como nunca tinham amado nenhum alguém antes. Eles se amavam verdadeiramente. Se amavam mais que tudo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/I:**Nem sei quem é o Draco né? hahuauhauhuha :) 

Namorado aqui. Te amo pra sempre, Annie.

Beijos.

**N/A²:** Que lindoo, que perfeitoo! Ele me deixou a N/I! XDDDDDDD

N/I é Nota do Inspirador. ;DD Ameii amoor. Também te amo pra sempre, Biel!

Como diz a Aninhoca: 'Essa fic tá transbordando mel.' É porque eu tenho estado muito carente esses dias. Desculpa ser tão melosa. Mas essa fic vai ser assim mesmo. TRANSBORDANDO MEL. XDDD

Eu ainda quero saber o que vocês acham da idéia da fic virar Série. ;D Eu pensei que ia ser tipo assim;

'Cinco Perguntas - Draco & Ginny'

'Cinco Afirmações - Blaise & Luna'

'Cindo Exclamações - Rony & Pansy'

O que vocês acham? me digam as reviews por favor! ;)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele ficou bem curtinho, aliás todos serão bem curtinhos. Mas mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem deles e me deixem reviews. ;DD

Não posso deixar de agradecer: Biel, Aninhoca e Maah. Pelas várias conversas no msn. Obrigadinha. ;DD

**Não esqueçam: Façam uma autora feliiz; Deixem reviews! ;D**

Beijocas coloridas a todos. ;D

_Annizita Malfoy._


	3. Aviso Importante!

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

Oiii genteee, tudo bem com vocês? :)

Primeiro, eu queria pedir miiiil e algumas mais por ter sumido por esses meses, mas eu tenho boas explicações pra dar a vocês.

_/saindo lentamente de trás do sofá/_

Olha, eu tive uns problemas em casa, e tava cheia de trabalhos e testes e coisas do colégio pra fazer... por sinal, ainda estou, mas resolvi escrever pra distrair um pouco a mente. Gente, prometo pra vocês que não sumo mais assim, ok?

**Me desculpeeem**, por favooor.

Mas vamos as novidadeees;

Eu vou fazer a série siim, mas ainda quero saber o que vocês acham dos títulos e se tiverem alguma idéia podem me falar também e também quero saber sobre os shippers de cada um. ;D

Pra quem não lembra eles são:

'Cinco Perguntas - Draco & Ginny'

'Cinco Afirmações - Blaise & Luna'

'Cindo Exclamações - Rony & Pansy

Bem... eu vou continuar todas as fics, mas acho que vou demorar um pouco a postar porque tenho que reler todas elas e pensar direitinho como vão ser as continuações delas, então por favor me desculpem se eu demorar um pouco. Peço a vocês que tenham muuuita paciência comigo, e prometo que os capítulos vão ser muito legaiiis, prometo me esforçar pra recompensar vocês pela demora. ;DD

Respondo as reveiws no próximo capítulo, ok? ;)

Obrigada por tudo geeenteee. **amo demaiis vocês**. XD

Espero que nos vejamos no próximo capítulo. ;D

Beijocas coloridas. ;

_Annizita Malfoy _


	4. Terceira Pergunta

Título: Cinco Perguntas

**Título:** Cinco Perguntas  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Virgínia Weasley  
**Inspirador e Ajudante: G**abriel** P**ortilho (namorado da que vos escreve XD).  
**Beta responsável: **Esse capítulo não foi Betado, porque demoraria mais a ser postado. ;)  
**Sinopse:** Ela pretende fazer cinco perguntas a ele, mas tem medo das respostas que ele dará.

**Dedicatória: S**r.** G**abriel **P**ortilho, Obrigada por me ajudar e me inspirar sempre. Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado me incentivando e me dando força mesmo não gostando de ler fic's. Obrigada por estar sempre comigo. Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim. Você é muito importante pra mim. Você é tudo pra mim. Sem você eu não vivo e por você eu faço tudo. **Eu te amo muito**,** muito**,** muito**. Pra **todo o sempre**, meu amor. XDD

**Disclaimer:** Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando voltava de uma 'viagem'. Pensei melhor na idéia e resolvi passá-la pro papel. Ela era uma short de somente 1 capítulo. Pediram-me pra aumentá-la e sim eu a aumentei. Agora ela terá 5 capítulos.

**N/A¹:**Oii gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim. :D Bem, não to querendo enrolar muito aqui na N/A, porque já estou em dívida com vocês, então, espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Façam uma autora feliz; Deixem Reviews. XD**

_Annizita Malfoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Terceira Pergunta**

Draco estava encostado em uma velha árvore, ginny estava sentada entre suas pernas, na beira do lago, eles estavam aproveitando a leve brisa e o gostoso sol daquela bela e aconchegante manhã de primavera.

Ginny estava no lugar onde mais gostava de estar no mundo, nos braços do seu loiro. Sim, ela podia chamá-lo assim, afinal, ele era completamente dela e de mais nenhuma. Ele a completava como ninguém nunca a tinha completado antes. Aquele loiro a fazia sentir completa e a fazia sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Agora ela era uma mulher completamente diferente, completamente completa. A mais feliz do mundo mágico.

Draco estava acariciando seus cabelos, ele amava fazer isso, era uma das melhores coisas que ele podia fazer no mundo. Ele se sentia diferente, completamente outro menino quando ela estava em seus braços, perto de si, perto do seu coração, que, afinal, batia por ela.

Ginny soltou um leve suspiro e virou de frente para o loiro, encarando os lindos olhos azuis que agora estavam mais claro do que em qualquer outro momento que ela vira antes, graças ao sol que estava fazendo no lugar. Ela deu um leve sorriso. Ele também sorriu.

- Amor.. – Ela começou com uma voz levemente duvidosa.

Ele a observou e riu levemente. – Lá vem você com mais uma das suas perguntas, né? – Ele disse a olhando nos olhos incrivelmente verdes. – Pode falar, minha ruiva.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir ele a chamando de ruiva. - ..você acha que eu te completo de todas as maneiras possíveis? – Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele olhou o horizonte pensativo. Ela abaixou a cabeça levemente. Ela ficou com medo dele dizer que não, que ela não o completava, que ela não era a outra metade dele. Os cabelos dela voavam graciosamente, graças ao vento que começara no lugar. Ele a olhou. Levantou sua cabeça levemente e tirou os cabelos que jaziam na face dela. Então, ele sorriu e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você me completa de todas as maneiras possíveis sim, amor. Pelo menos eu acho que sim. – Disse a observando e a achando muito graciosa naquele exato momento. Ele a viu sorrir. Sorriu também. – Você é muito boba mesmo. – Disse rindo.

- Sou boba, Sr. Loirudo Gostosão? – Disse provocante porem rindo. Ele também riu.

- Então você é a Sra. Ruiva Gostosuda? – Ele disse fazendo-a ficar vermelha de vergonha. Ela abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Nããão. – Disse envergonhada e com o rosto da mesma cor que os cabelos.

Ele levantou o rosto dela e tirou suas mãos de sua face. Olhou nos olhos, a observou por instantes.

- Você ainda tem vergonha de mim, Srta. Weasley? – Ele disse fitando-a de uma maneira que só ela sabia o que significava.

Ele olhou de um jeito que falava que eles eram cúmplices de muitas coisas para que ela ainda tivesse vergonha dele. Ela riu gostosamente e lentamente.

Logo depois o abraçou longamente.

- Você é tudo pra mim senhor Draco Malfoy. – Disse risonha o olhando. Deu um selinho nele.

- Você também é tudo pra mim Senhorita Virgínia Malfoy – Ele disse olhando-a e piscando pra ela risonhamente.

Ela ficou fitando-o por alguns minutos, sem falar nada. Ele ainda estava com um ar risos.

- Você tem que ir se acostumando, minha linda. – Ele completou e depois deu um sorriso. – a não ser que você não pretenda se casar comigo.

Ele disse meio apreensivo da resposta da ruiva que o observava surpresa.

- Claro que eu pretendo, só fiquei meio surpresa por você falar assim, do nada. – Ela disse medindo as palavras. E logo depois, sorrio.

Ele ficou fazendo carinho nela por minutos, ele a amava. Ela mal sabia que ele não demoraria muito a pedi-.la em casamento. Ele queria passar o resto de sua vida com ela em seus braços, ao lado dela. Só não sabia se ela queria o mesmo. Mas não demoraria muito a descobrir.

Eles ficaram ali até a hora do almoço, quando entraram no castelo e foram almoçar juntos. O casal mais feliz de Hogwarts.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A**: Oii gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu achei ele super fofo. XD não fiz ele muito grande porque o próximo vai ser beem grandinho, então encurtei esse um pouco. Prometo não demorar a postar o próximo ok? Vocês vão ter uma surpresa no próximo, espero que gostem. XD

Vamos as reviews;

Maah :D 

Maaahzinha, que bom que você amouu. Tá aqui o capítulo espero que goste. Beijoos. ;

Kalinka James: 

Espero que continue amando linda. ;

Ana gabi: 

Que bom linda, espero não demorar a começar a série. :

Aninhoca: 

MINHA FLÔRZUDA. -

Hahuuahuahuahuuhauh que bom que você ama mel minha linda, espero que goste desse capítulo. XD

To com saudades de você. /

Ok ok ok até hoje você não me devolveu o capítulo. XD huauhhauhuahuahu

Tudo bem.

Eu te amo muito. x3

Likah Weasley:

Oiiie linda.

Que bom que adorou. :D fico muito feliiiz.

Ok, ok, ok, voto registrado e computado. Não sei quando vai sair a série ainda, mas vai sair. XD

Desculpa pela demora do capítulo. Espero que goste.

Beijoos e até o próximo. ;

Veronica D. M.:

Que boom que gostou amor. Espero que continue gostando. ;D

Bem, eu não gosto muito de R/H e H/P uhahuahuhua

Não sei quando sai a próxima da série ainda não, mas prometo avisar quando começar a escrever. XD

Obrigadaaa.

Beijoos até o próximo capítulo. ;

Fernanda: 

Oiiie Fê. Posso chamar assim?

Que bom que você gosto da fic e que curte o shippers. -

Espero não demorar muito a escrever a próxima história da série. 

Beijoos linda, te vejo no p´roximo capítulo, né?

beijoos

**Lembrem-se sempre: Façam uma autora feliiz; Deixem reviews. XD**

Beijocas coloridas. ;

_Annizita Malfoy._


	5. AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE

**AVISOOO IMPORTANTEEE!**

Oii gente, tudo bem com vocês? Eu tenho agumas coisas pra falar pra vocês e esparo que você entendam.

**¹** Mil desculpas por ter parado de postar, mas é que ficou meio difícil de entrar e principalmente de escrever por probleminhas pessoais. Pra ser mais especifica essa fica não vai mais ser dedicada ao meu namorado, pelo simples fato de eu não estar mais namorando. Então eu já quero pedir desculpas a vocês, caso a fic fique um pouco menos melosa do que ela é, mas eu juro que vou fazer o meu melhor para continuar sem deixar alterar nada.

**²** Eu queria saber se vocês querem mesmo que eu escreva a série e queria muito que vocês me dessem sugestões para os casais ok? Vou adorar idéias novas. ;D

**³** O capítulo novo está sendo postado hoje, então por favooor, se tiverem alguma reclamação ou algo assim, me falem, se estiver mudado alguma coisa e tudo mais, me falem por favor. ;D

**MUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA** PELAS REVIEWS, elas serão respondidas no capitulo ok?

Amo vocês. Obrigada por tudo.

Beijocas coloridas,

_Annizita Malfoy. _


End file.
